The Titanic
by 12fuckedducks
Summary: Alice Brandon, Engaged to James Hunter , taking the Trip To America on the greatest ship of all time / Jasper Whitlock , a man who had not a single penny to his name , won a ticket out of Luck on the grandest ship of time / Two people , from two very different worlds save each other in more ways than one and fall inlove , but their love ends tragically / Twilight AH/M/AT / A/J
1. Proluge

**Titanic..**

A Alice and Jasper Tragic love story .

* * *

Prologue.

Edward Mason , A deep sea Treasure hunter was down at the site of the most famous shipwreck site ever known to history . The Titanic . He and his partner Emmett McCarty were looking for the long lost Blue Diamond . That hadn't been seen since the year 1912 , before the titanic set sail . It was beveled to of gone down with the ship,

Edward had searched everyplace possible in the shipwreck . Today they had decided to go to the old Sweets of Mrs . Brandon and her Daughter Alice , along with her daughters Fiancee James Tracker . Since James Tracker had been the last known person to have purchased the diamond,

Edward turned on the underwater cam , and they made there way to the cabin , going through rooms that hadn't been seen in almost a hundred years , Edward knew he was close to finding his big break . Flipping over a piece of old wood , sat a old green safe . That had been underwater for almost 100 years.

Edward looked over at Emmett" its pay day man "

xoxoxoxoxoxo

After the safe had been cut open , Edward had pulled everything out , finding papers , a old back folder , and other documents , But no diamond ,

"Mr. Hale I assure you there are many other places that it could be .. It could be in the mothers room . Just because it wasn't in the safe , don't mean that its not there .. "

Edward was on the phone with his boss , explaining the finding they had found . But stopped talking when he saw that from the folder they had pulled from the safe was a drawing of a young women. And she was wearing the diamond .

"Mr. Hale . I think we have something . Let me call you back "

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice Cullen was sitting at her sculpting table . Her granddaughter Bella was in the kitchen cooking lunch . And watching the news . Alice heard the small Television talking about a dive around the site of the titanic . She slowly made her way up and out to the kitchen

"grandmother .. is everything alight ?" Bella asked

"Turn that up dear" was all Alice replied , and she stood in shock as she saw the drawing . that had long been forgotten from that night that had changed her life

"My dear lord..." she muttered

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mason .. you have a satellite call " Em called out to Edward

"Em cant you see I'm busy " Edward snapped

"Mason . You wanna take this call ."

Edward rolled his eyes "It better be important " he said

Emmett grins at him " it is , her names Alice Cullen . Shes kinda old . So you need to talk loud "

Edward rolls his eyes " Hello Mrs. Cullen " he said into the phone

"Hello Mr .Mason . I was wondering . Have you found the Heart of the ocean yet" Alice answered him

Edward looked at Emmett , and grinned , "you have my Attention Alice .. do you know who the women in the drawing is ?"

"Oh yes . The women in the drawing is me" Alice Replied

Edward looked at Emmett, His eyes big

xxoxoxox

**A/N –** Okay so I was watching Titanic the other night . And was on my Alice page on and I just suddenly had a visual of the movie being about Alice and jasper , so I just started writing and this is it . I promise the other chapters will be much better . Like there will be more to write once it goes to the story.. xD

Anyways . Favorite ! Subscribe .. Review! Tell me if you think this is a good idea . Or not ! I would love to hear what you all think..


	2. Going Back To Titanic

**Chapter 1. Going Back to Titanic**

****OoOoOoO

Alice Cullen sat in a the helicopter with her Granddaughter Bella . They were flying across the Atlantic Ocean to the site where Alice's life had changed dramaticly almost eighty five years ago..

Alice couldn't help but think back to the last time she had been in this area .

_She had been only 17 years old . Her father had passed away . Leaving her and her mother in a load of debt , hidden only by there last name . Her mother had arranged for her to marry James Tracker . A wealthy English man.. Alice didn't love him . She didn't want to marry him . But she had no choice. James decided that he wanted to be in America . So Alice , Her mother and James all bordered the Titanic on April 8th in London , And she had met her soul mate and had fallen in love with him in a short 5 days _

Alice closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands , as she thought back about Jasper . She hadn't known him that long before she had loved him with her entire heart. Only to loose him forever when that fatal night happened

"Grandmother , are you alright?" Bella asked her softly as the helicopter started to land on the barge over the site of the Titanic .

" I'm fine Isabella . I'm fine" Alice said softly

The door of the helicopter opened and there stood a tall thin man with crazy bronze hair " Hello Mrs. Cullen , Welcome " he said to Alice before turning to Bella " Ms. Cullen" he said with a nod

Bella smiled at him " Bella .. Bella Swan" she said holding out her hand to him

Edward smiled and shook her hand " Edward Mason" he told her with a smile before turing back to Alice

" Let me show you to your staying rooms " he said with a smile , helping them off the helicopter and grabbing there bags

OoOoOoOo

After all there bags had been taken to there stay rooms , Alice worked at setting up all the pictures . Bella was across the hall in her stay room , Alice looked up when she heard a knock on her door

"come in " she said softly turning to see who it was and seeing Edward and another big man with him

"Mrs. Cullen . This is my partner Emmett McCarty " Edward said with a smile

Alice smiled up at the big grizzly like man " Hello , Pleasure to meet you " she said with a smile

Emmett nodded to her " Likewise " he said with a big grin

Alice chuckled " you remind me of a man I used to know . He died on the ship, his name was peter" she said with a smile " He called me Pix " she said with a laugh

Edward looked at her and shuffled a bit " Is there anything I can get you Mrs. Cullen?" he asked her

Alice looked up at him " Yes . I would like to see my Drawing "

Edward nodded and walked with Bella and Alice to the storage room where they were cleaning the artifacts..

Alice stood over the drawing that she hadn't seen for eighty five years . She saw the date at the bottom and The Initials J.W.

Alice suddenly was back on the ship , and watching as Jasper was sketching out her that last night she had seen him , next thing she knew she was crying

"Gran . Let me take you to go lay down " Bella said softly trying to usher her away

"No.. No" she said not moving , just staring at the drawing

Edward looked at Alice " do you think you could tell us your story Mrs . Cullen?"

Alice looked at him , she took a deep breath and nodded , For the first time in over eighty Years , She was ready to tell them her story.. The story of a perfect love .. That ended in tragedy and death, and with a broken heart

OoOoOoOo

Alice looked at them for a moment , before she took a deep breath and started the long tale , that she hadn't told to anyone in eighty five years.

It was the Year 1912 , My family had lived in England for the last 10 years . I had been born in the state of Mississippi , I had been very young when we moved to England . My father died when I was only 16 , Leaving my mother and I in debt . My mother had arranged for me to marry James Tracker , he was a young heir to fortune . So my mother saw that as a perfect opportunity , for us to get out of debt, I had convinced myself that I loved James . But in my heart , I knew I didn't .. As we stepped foot onto the Titanic,I just wanted to die. I didn't want to go back to America . I didn't want to marry James . But my life was controlled for me . And because I was a women, I really had no choice

Alice looked at them all, before she turned to the underwater cams that showed the shipwreck thousands of feet below them, and she was sent back to her memories

OoOoOoOo

**A/N- Okay well this is the first chapter, I hope that it was okay . The next chapter is going to be Alice Telling her story. So its gonna be told in the dioluge Everyone from the Titanic , Kinda like what happens in the movie , but also a tad bit different .**

**Also , I have mentioned in this chapter Peter, on how Emmett reminded Alice of Peter. As you know from the Twilight saga series Peter is Jasper's best friend .. Hes gonna be a big part of the story .**

**So Read , Review , Favorite , and subscribe!**


	3. One Very Lucky Game Of Poker

**Chapter 2. One Very Lucky Game of Poker**

OoOoOoOo

Peter sat next to me , He looked over to me worriedly and whispered

"Jasper , You've Bet all our money , We will have nothing.. My mama ..." Peter said , with worry traced in his voice .

Jasper turned to look at him . He laid the hand of cards he had face down, picked up the smoke and took a long drag "Peter , you cant loose it if you have nothing to loose" he said with a smirk before looking back at the other two men and smiling " Okay , now in this moment someones life s about to change..." he grins .

Eleazar put his hand of cards down . "Nada"

Peter shook his head and Said "Nada"

Garrett smirked and put down a hand of two of a kind , Jasper looked over at Peter and frowned

"I'm Sorry Peter..." Peter started to ramble off in Spanish and Jasper interrupted him " I'm sorry , but your not gonna see you mama for a long time .. were going to America ." he grinned and put down his hand , reveling a full house

Peter jumped up in joy " Were Going to America! "

Jasper laughed , he was excited to finally be able to go back to Texas , Maybe he would be able to go back to his family's old farm

"No , Titanic goes to America .. In five minutes !" the old bar tender said with a laugh.

Jasper looked up at the clock " Shite! " he scooped up the money . And tickets and grabbed Peter and ran out the door of the bar ,

OoOoOoOo

Alice Stood in the sitting rooms that would be her home for the next two weeks , she was going through the painting she wished to put up to make it feel more like home , She turned to the maid that was helping her , and smiled softly " there beautiful aren't they" the young girl smiled and nodded and looked away as James Walked into the room

" I think they were a total waste of money " James said snottily

Alice looked up at him and shrugged " Well our taste in fine art are somewhat different "

" Be ready for dinner in a half hour Alice " James said rudely before turning and leaving her alone

OoOoOoOoO

Jasper and Peter made there way to there rooms in third class , They walked into the room . And nodded at the two other men in the room

"I'm Jasper .. " he said extending his hand , the man shook it and nodded " I'm Alec " he said with a nod and turned to the man next to him

"Verve is Garrett" he said quietly

Jasper pushed Peters bag off the top bunk , and threw his up there " Hey , I claim top bunk " he said with a laugh to peter , Before they made there way up on deck

Jasper sat on a bench , He had taken out his folder he had his blank papers , and drawings in , he was sketching out a father and his little girl , they were looking out over the water Jasper was focused on it when he heard a sottish accent speak out

" They walk the dogs here , so we can walk through the shit! "

Jasper looked up and grinned , letting is southern drawl come out a bit " They Just want to remind us were we belong "

The man looked at him and chuckled extending his hand " Names Marcus .. Marcus Volturi "

Jasper took his hand " Jasper .. Jasper Whitlock " he said with a nod , dropped it and stared up at at the first class deck , where a small petite women had walked out and stood looking out over the water ..

Peter snapped his fingers in Jasper's Ears and started laughing when he saw Jasper was hypnotized by this women .

" Aah man , She ain't for the likes of you " Marcus said with a laughing lightly ..

Just then The women looked right at Jasper . She stared at him for a few minutes before a man walked up behind her , he grabbed her shoulder and she spun around . They argued for a few moments , before she turned and walked away from him

Jasper watched her walk away .. and he shook his head and started talking to Peter

OoOoOoOo

Alice sat next to James and her mother . They were surrounded by a ton of well known men that were travailing on the titanic . They had all helped with the building and design of the ship , Alice turned to everyone and made a excuse and got up and walked away , She hated hearing the men folk brag about there accomplishments, it was so boring to her , she walked out on deck , and leaned against the rail to look out across the water ,

She just stood there imagining what other type of life she could possibly have , She had the feeling that someone was watching her , she looked down , and saw a big broad man , with long messing golden hair , and bright blue eyes looking at her , mesmerized almost , she saw two other men laughing at him , she couldn't help but stare ..

She noticed his eyes narrowed and she felt someone grab her shoulder , She turned around and saw James standing there

" What do you think you are doing Alice" He yelled at her .

" I came out to get some fresh air James .. that was all " She said yelling back at him

"Well just get your ass back inside Now " he snarled at her .

Alice looked at him and glared but just shook her head and walked away from him , Not daring to look back at the man on the lower deck

As she walked away , she couldn't help but be curious about the lower class man , that she had been intrigued about …

OoOoOoOo

**A/N- Okay well I hope you enjoyed this chapter .. It was extremely fun to write , and trying to think of what other people I could add into this .**

**Anyways . You know what to do !**

**Read / Review / Favorite / Subscribe!**


	4. You Dont Know Me

**This chapter was written by blueyzangel. She will be helping me write this story from now on.** **If anyone has requests on this story, please let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I saw my whole life as if I already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillians, yahts and polematches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great pressipis with no one to pull me back, no one who cared or even noticed._

Alice closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was free of her bindings and was riding bareback on a white horse close the shores of a beautiful beach.

But she was pulled out of her imaginings as a rough voice cut into her mind, "Alice!"

She opened her eyes and James was glaring at her. He leaned in close to her ear and harshly whispered, "Silly girl, are you daydreaming about foolish fantasies? Lets pull our head out of the clouds, and stop being a discrace to me and do as your told."

Alice glared back but could not fight the tears that burned in her eyes. When they fell down, and betrayed her dignity, James smirked and went back to the gossips of the other upper class men.

She could not take it and excused herself from the table.

"Alice dear, where are you going?" Her mother called.

Alice turned briefly and simply said, "I need fresh air, mother." With that she walked at a fast pace out of the dining hall.

As she got past the double doors, she let her tears fall and broke out into a run. She sobbed as she ran along the deck, bumping into people along the way, but she did not care. All she cared about was getting away pressipis that she was falling into.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jasper layed on the cold bench that was located towards the bowe of the ship. He stared up at the vast starry sky. His mind was currently preoccupied with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. _Prettier then the stars._ He thought as he took a drag of his half smoked cigarette and watched as the grey smoke disappeared with the wind. There was just something about the petite girl that he could not get his mind off of. She now filled his every thought. Though, when he saw her, he could not help but notice she seemed like she didnt belong there. That she was trying to escape from something. But what?

Suddenly he heard someone sobbing and then a red flash at the corner of his eyes, and as he sat up to get a better view, it was then he realized.

It was_ her_! It was like she had come running out of his thoughts!

He stared as she ran towards the bow, and couldnt help but feel concered. He furrowed his eyebrows and a deep frown etched on his face.

Alice ran until she stopped in front of a damper, gripping it as she tried to catch her breath. Then the sound of colliding waves caught her attention. She felt something pull her to them.

As she walked towards the railing, she could not shake off the feeling that someone was watching her. Alice looked back, but saw no one.

As she got closer to the rail, she found herself thinking, _wonder who would even notice im not there? I wonder who would even care I was gone_. She placed her hands on the ice cold railing, it was then she realized just how cold she was. Shivering she leaned over the bars and looked to the icy cold water below. The propellers kicked the salty water up, creating large waves behind the magnificent ship.

Alice climbed up on the railing and grabbed onto the ropes. There was no turning back now. Was she really willing to give up everything?

When she was leaning off the rail and no longer it being infront of her, then she began to doubt if this was the right way to escape her pessipis. Alice then found it was hard to breathe.

No, this is the only way out. There is no one to save me.

Jaspers heart pounded in his chest as he realized, the young woman was trying to kill herself, "Dont do it."

Alice snapper her head around to see a young man in a brown thick jacket edging his way closer to her.

"D-dont come any closer!"

It seemed the young man didnt seem to hear or he was ignoring her. "Come on ma'm, just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over."

"I mean it! I will let go!" She turned back to the vast ocean. Her escape.

Or is it?

She couldnt help but look back to the man that seemed to care whether she let go. He took one last drag of his cigarette and signaled that he just wanted to throw it into the ocean. Nonetheless, it did bring him a bit closer.

Alice watched as it was casted overboard. No, she couldnt do this.

"No, you wont." The man looked at her confidently. How can it be so easy to see right through her?

The young woman once again snapped her head around, this time it was obvious she was irritated. "Dont presume to tell me what I will or wont do, you dont know me!"

The young man shrugged his shoulder, "Well, you wouldve done it already."

Alice was slightly stumped by this. "Well, your distracting me. Go away!"

Jasper shook his head, "I cant. Im involved now. You let go, and im gonna have to jump in there after you." He began to remove his jacket and boots.

Alice shook her head slightly, she didnt want someone else to die because of her choice. "Dont be ridiculous, you'll be killed."

"Im a good swimmer." He simply stated.

"The fall alone will kill you." Maybe she could try and scare him out of it._ After all, im not worth saving._

"It would hurt," He began to untie his boots, "But to tell you the truth, im more concerned about that water being so cold."

Alice gulped and looked back to the water. He watched as fright flashed in her eyes.

_Ha! Now shes scared to jump. Now I just got to get her back over the rail. _

Alice's change of mind soon became almost permanant, but she tried to hide it and keep a good posture. "Exactly how cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." He hoped that seemed to help, as it was the truth. "Have you ever been to Tennessee?"

The question threw Alice off. "What?"

"Well, sometimes they have the most coldest winters around. I grew up there. I remember when i was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing. You know ice fishing is when.."

"I know what ice fishing is!" She snapped, _how can he be this absurd! Whats he even playing at?_

"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I uh, fell threw some thin ice. And im telling ya, water that cold, like right down there..it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing all over your body. You cant breathe, you cant think at least not about anything but the pain."

Alice paled.

"Which is why im not looking forward to jumping in there after ya. Like i said, i dont have a choice." He threw off his other boot, and jacket.

Alice felt guily.

"I guess im kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail, and get me off the hook here." He was now almost directly behind her.

"You're crazy!" Alice turned back to the water, she wanted to be free from her bindings, but she also didnt want to put the young mans life indanger as well.

"Thats what everbody says. But, with all do respect miss, im not the one hanging off the back of a ship here."

_Shit! Why cant he just leave?_

"Come on, give me your hand. You dont wanna do this."

_No I dont._

Jasper extended his hand over the rail to make it easier for her to grab.

Alice took his hand and slowly turned around to fully face him.

"Whew. Im Jasper Whitlock."

"Mary Alice Brandon. But I prefer Alice."

"Come on." Jasper smiled. He supported her elbows as she stepped up on the smaller railing. But as she went to climb over a piece of fabric caught under her heal and she lost her footing.

Alice screamed when she felt as thought she was plumeting to her death. But quickly realized Jasper still had a hold onto her hand. She grabbed the rail with her other hand as he tried to franically pull her up. "Come on, I got you!"

She knodded and pulled herself up towards the ship.

But they both lost grips as she once again nearly fell into the freezing Atlantic.

**"Help please, help please!"**

Three crew members where chatting when they heard cries of a frightened woman. They all dashed to her aid.

**"Please help me!" **

"Listen! Listen to me, I wont let go!"

Alice could not help but trust him.

"Now pull yourself up, come on!" Jasper put all his strength into pulling her up over the rail, "Come on, you can do it!" When Alice had reached far enough to grab his shoulders, Jasper, heaved with whatever strength he had, and heaved her over the rail. He didnt notice his feet went numb from the cold and he lost his footing and fell ontop of Alice.

She seemed too shaken to even care.

But the three crew members, stopped when they saw the sight before them.

One of the men spoke up, "Whats all this?"

Jasper quickly pushed himself off Alice when he realized, what this must look like.

Alice had seem to somehow tear her dress in the process of being rescued. She looked completely frightened.

The man who spoke looked them over and anger was etched on his face, "You stand back, and dont move an inch!"

Jasper sighed as he stood up.

"Fetch the Master of Arms!"


End file.
